Almanach D
Kubewerk als Almanach Dacre: Borders. Dadt: 1590 Unteröwisheim. Dänemark: I1 34%; R1b 33%; R1a 15%; I2b 5,5%; J2 3%; G 2,5%; E1b1b 2,5%; I2 * / I2a 2%; Q 1%; N 1%; T 0%; J * / J1 0%. siehe auch Grönland. Sigrid das hochmütige (968-1014) => => H (mtDNA) Harald II (980-1018) => H (mtDNA) Knut der Große (994-1035) => H (mtDNA) Sweyn II Estridson (1019-1076) => H (mtDNA) Knut V von Dänemark (1129-1157) => Z1a (mtDNA) Sophia von Minsk, Königin von Dänemark (ca. 1140-1198) => Z1a (mtDNA), + Waldemar I. König v.Dänemark; = Ingeborg v.Dänemark. Knut VI König von Dänemark (1163-1202) => Z1a (mtDNA) Waldemar II. König von Dänemark (1170-1241) => Z1a(mtDNA) Richeza Königin von Dänemark (1190-1220) => Z1a (mtDNA) Olaf II. König von Dänemark und Norwegen (1370-1387) => I1 (Y-DNA) Elizabeth (1524-1586) => T2 (mtDNA) Anne (1574-1619) => T2 (mtDNA) Juliana Maria von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (1729-1796) => H9 (mtDNA) Margrethe II. (1940 -) => H (mtDNA) Sophie von Pommern (1498-1568) => T2 (mtDNA) Sophie von Mecklenburg-Güstrow (1557-1631) => T2 (mtDNA) Caroline Mathilde von Großbritannien (1751-1775) => T2 (mtDNA) Friedrich VI (1768-1839) => T2 (mtDNA) Christian VIII. (1786-1848) => T2 (mtDNA) Louise von Hessen-Kassel (1817-1898) => T2 (mtDNA) Louise von Schweden (1851-1926) => H (mtDNA) Christian X (1870-1947) => H (mtDNA) Christian I (1426-regierte von 1448-1481) gehörte zu Haplogruppe R1b (Y-DNA) ebenso seine Nachkommen. John (1455-1513) Christian II. (1481-1559) Friedrich I. Christian III => T2 (mtDNA) Friedrich II. Christian IV => T2 (mtDNA) Frederick III Christian V Frederick IV Christian VI Frederick V Christian VII Frederick VI => T2 (mtDNA) Christian VIII => T2 (mtDNA) Frederick VII Christian IX (1818-1906) Frederick VIII (1843-1912) => T2 (mtDNA) Christian X (1870-1947) Frederick IX (1899-1972). Daeschner: 1820 Unteröwisheim. Dagda: der Erdvater. Daht: 1757 Unteröwisheim. Dairini: Die Darini (Δαρῖνοι) (Manuskript Variante: Darnii Δάρνιοι) waren ein Volk von alten Irland im 2. Jahrhundert Ptolemäus 'Geographie als lebendige im Süden Antrim und Norden unten erwähnt. Der Name bedeutet Abstieg von einem Vorfahren namens Daire (* Darios. ), wie durch mehrere historische Völker, einschließlich der Dál Riata und Dál Fiatach in der gleichen Gegend der östlichen Ulster beansprucht sowie die Érainn (Iverni) Münster. Ein frühes Namen für Dundrum, County Down, wird als Dún Droma Dáirine aufzuzeichnen, und die Namen Dáirine wurde dem Érainn Dynastie der Corcu Loígde (als Nachkommen daire Doimthech) aufgebracht, ferner auf eine Beziehung zwischen dem und dem Darini Iverni. Die verwandten Dari (o) ("Agitation, Aufruhr, Wut") ist eine Form stark belegt in der gallischen Sprache, vor allem in persönlichen Namen.Ein Beispiel aus der walisischen Sprache cynddaredd wird ("Wut"). So ist die Darini kann betrachtet worden ein Volk "von großer Gewalt" oder Nachkommen eines "God of Tumult". Im Laufe der Zeit würden jedoch die irische persönlichen Namen Daire Entwicklung der Bedeutung von "rutty" oder "heftig geilen" ("fruchtbar"), offenbar nach einer Bedeutung von "bestialische Wut". Es ist erwähnenswert, dass Dáirine kann manchmal den sogenannten Érainn Dynastien insgesamt beziehen und nicht nur auf die Corcu Loídge und deren corelatives in Münster. Cú Roí mac Daire ist ein Gott oder König von Munster, die häufig in der Ulster-Zyklus der irischen Mythologie, was möglicherweise Erinnerungen an die prähistorischen Darini, wenn ihre Macht groß in Irland war. Die Dál Fiatach of Ulster später behauptete Abstammung von seinem halb-göttlichen Clans, der Clanna Dedad, weitere assoziieren die beiden Provinzen, obwohl scheinbar im Widerspruch zu ihrer Abfahrt vom Ulaid oder Voluntii richtige, bis man sich daran erinnert, dass die Darini und Voluntii lebten nebeneinander in Ptolemäus Irland und waren zweifellos alten kin. Cú Roí Vater war Daire mac Dedad. Die Clanna Dedad haben ihren Namen von seinem Großvater, Deda mac Sin. Der legendäre Conaire Mór, Vorfahr des SIL Conairi oder Dál Riata, Múscraige, Corco Duibne und Corca Baiscinn, wurde gesagt, von IAR mac Dedad, Bruder von Daire absteigen. Das ist einfach eine andere Variante der Wurzel in Iverni / Érainn. Schließlich ist der Name Ith, in den Genealogien als die ultimative Vorfahre des Corcu Loígde (Dáirine) gegeben und bietet einige Verwirrung über ihre Herkunft und Beziehung zur Iverni In der Tat behält der gleichen indoeuropäischen Wurzel * peiH-("zu fett sein, schwellen"), damit in Kraft Abschluss einer grundlegenden Überblick über die Darini / Dáirine und ihre Verwandten in späteren historischen Irland. Daker: Daliternen: Dallas: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Dana: die Erdmutter. Hier finden sich Drachen - Druiden (Feuerdruiden). Anja-Clan Dana gilt als Göttin des Handwerks. Vermutlich leiteten sich die Thuat-de-Danan (Teutonen/Dänen) von ihr ab. Daniels: zum Clan Mac Donald. Darroch: zum Clan Mac Donald. Dartrey: Baronie von Ulster. Die Lage war einst Teil der breiteren Region Dartrey (Dartraighe, Dartraige Coininnsi, Dairtre, Dartree, Dartry) Königreich der Nord- Clones gestreckt, gehören zu den McMahons und O'Boylans. Der Name stammt von der Dartraige, die "Kälber Menschen, die eine frühe irische Stamm, der in und um das Gebiet von Nord-Roscommon, östlich Sligo, westlich Leitrim und südlichen Monaghan wohnten abgeleitet wurden. Es war ein sub-Reich der größeren zusammengeschlossenen Königreich Airgíalla, die zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt aus dem Lough Neagh zum Lough Erne gestreckt, sondern vor allem abgedeckt, was jetzt County Monaghan und County Louth. Der Status des Königs (und Königin) von Airghialla war so, dass sie neben dem Hohen König von Tara günstig Versammlungen saß, und sein Schwert durfte die High Kings Hand zu berühren - ein Zeichen des Vertrauens. Je größer Königreiche Gebiet verringerte sich die Fläche nahm eine weitere kirchliche Macht Struktur von Armagh und verbündete sich mit dem nördlichen und südlichen Ui Neill, der politischen Sphäre, die als High King of Ireland aus dem Hill of Tara dominiert. Es wurde ferner durch die Eroberung der Normannen im 12. Jahrhundert reduziert. The Book of Rights Liste die Stämme des Airgíalla im 5. Jahrhundert und ihre Ansprüche aus der König von Airgialla. Das folgende Gedicht wurde von den Barden Benen zusammen, um diese Rechte und Vorteile zu bewahren. Daum: 1681 Bretten. Davidson: Schottenclan (Davie, Davis, Dawson, Day, Dey, Dean, Dow, Dye, Dyson, Kay, Keay, Mac Dade, Mac Daid, Mac David). Y-DNA L21. = Davis, Davey, Davie, Davison, Dawson, Day, Dea, Dean, Deans, Deason,Dey,Dow, Kay, Key(s), MacDade, MacDaibhidh, MacDaid, McDavis, MacDavid, MacDevitt, Slora and Slorach. Davidson ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Badenoch am Oberlauf des Spey stammt. Benannt nach dem ersten Chief, David Dubh von Invernahaven, wurde der Clan im 14. Jahrhundert Teil des Clan Chattan, einer Vereinigung mehrerer Hochlandstämme. Als die Camerons 1370 die Mackintoshs angriffen, ein Mitglied des Clan Chattan, riefen die Mackintoshs ihre Bundesgenossen zur Hilfe. Die Davidsons und die Macphersons gerieten in einen Streit, wer den Ehrenplatz auf der rechten Seite der Schlachtordnung einnehmen dürfe, und die Macphersons zogen sich aus verletzter Ehre zurück. Die Camerons schlugen die übrigen Clans und die Davidsons erlitten empfindliche Verluste, obwohl die Macphersons die Camerons später doch noch besiegten. Um ihre Streitigkeiten beizulegen, trafen sich 1396 einige ausgewählte Davidsons und Macphersons, um sich auf Leben und Tod zu bekämpfen; ein Kampf, den die Davidsons verloren. Das Clanmotto lautet Sapienter si sincere („Weise falls ehrlich“). Clan-Chief Alister Davidson of Davidston Chief of Clan Davidson. Davie, Davis: zum Clan Davidson. Davison: DNA 25-2. Borders. Dawson: DNA 25-1. gest. 1830 Virginia/USA. zum Clan Davidson. Day, Dey: zum Clan Davidson. Dean: zum Clan Davidson. Deckinger: 1680 Germersheim. 2014 = ca. 96 Köpfe. Deichler: 1640 Unteröwisheim. Deidre: Deininger: 1735 Derdingen. Delaware: geb. 1856 USA; DNA 25-2. SRY2627. Demeter: Hier findet man Adler - Druiden (Holz-/Luftdruiden). Viola-Clan Demeter gilt als Göttin der Ackerfrucht, der Blumen und des Überflußes. Ihre Verehrung war in Athen und Eleusis besonders, daher auch die eleusischen Mysterien, deren Geheimhaltung des Kultes legendär waren. Hier galten nur Priesterinnen, soweit bekannt. (evtl. Männer in Frauenkleidung). Dennison: zum Clan Mac Gregor od. Stewart. Denson: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Derks: irischer Clan, eines irischen Hochkönig Fiachra Mor, jetzt Country Mayo. DNA. DF-19 (Angelsachse). Deschner: 1656 Unteröwisheim. Deuchar: zum Clan Lindsay. Deuchler: = Teuchler = Deichler = Deuchler 1640 Unteröwisheim. Deutsche: Deutschland: 1.) Konrad I. Herzog der Franken 911-918, + Glismoda (gest. 924). Ahnvater der Konradiner. 2.) Heinrich I. der Vogler Herzog von Sachsen 912-936 König von Deutschland 919-936 König von Lothringen 923-936; Papa Otto der Erlauchte Herzog von Sachsen, Mama Hedwig von Friaul, +1) Hadburg zu Merseburg (Nonne, in ungültiger Ehe, geschieden) = Dankmar; +2) Mathilde zu Enger, = Otto der Große König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, Gerberg, Hedwig, Heinrich I. der Zänker Herzog von Baiern, Bruno Erzbischof von Köln Herzog von Lothringen. 3.) Otto I. der Große Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland 936-973 König von Italien 961-973 Kaiser von Rom 962, Papa Heinrich I. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland, Mama Mathilde zu Enger; +1) Edith Prinzessin von England = Luitgart von Sachsen, Ludolf Herzog von Sachsen; +2) Adelheid von Burgund, = Otto II. König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. 4.) Otto II. der Rote Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland 961-983 Kaiser von Rom 967-973-983; Papa Otto der Große König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; Mama Edith Prinzessin von England; + Theophano von Byzant, = Otto III., Mathilde, Sophia zu Sandersheim, Adelheid zu Quedlinburg. 5.) Otto III. König von Deutschland 983-1002 Kaiser von Rom 996, Papa Otto II. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. 6.) Heinrich II. der Heilige Herzog von Baiern 995-1004 König von Deutschland 1002-1024 König von Italien 1004 Kaiser von Rom 996, Papa Heinrich II. Herzog von Baiern, + Kunigunde die Heilige von Lützelburg. 7.) Konrad II. König von Deutschland 1024-1039 Kaiser von Rom 1027, = Heinrich III. 8.) Heinrich VI. der Schwarze 13.Herzog von Baiern 2027-1042 15.Herzog von Baiern 1047-1049 (III.) König von Deutschland 1028-1039-1056 Kaiser von Rom 1046, Papa Konrad II.; + Agnes von Guinne 19.Herzogin von Baiern, = Heinrich VIII. (IV.) König von Deutschland, Konrad II. von Baiern. 9.) Heinrich VIII. 17.Herzog von Baiern 1053-1055 (IV.) König von Deutschland 1054-1056-1105 Kaiser von Rom 1084, Papa Heinrich VI. der Schwarze von Baiern III. König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, = Konrad, Heinrich V., Agnes. 10.) Heinrich V. König von Deutschland 1105-1125 Kaiser von Rom 1111, Papa Heinrich IV. 11.) Lothar von Sachsen König von Deutschland 1125-1137. 12.) Konrad III. König von Deutschland 1138-1152, Papa Friedrich von Hohenstaufen Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes von Rom, = Heinrich. 13.) Friedrich III. Barbarossa Staufer 19.Herzog von Schwaben 1147-1152 (I.) König von Deutschland 1152-1190 (I.) Kaiser von Rom 1155; Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Heinrich VI. Kaiser von Rom, Friedrich V. Herzog von Schwaben, Konrad II. Herzog von Rotenburg Herzog von Schwaben, Philipp König von Deutschland Herzog von Schwaben. 14.) Heinrich VI. Staufer König von Deutschland 1169-1190-1197 Kaiser von Rom 1191, Papa Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben (I.) König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom , Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Friedrich II. 15.) Philipp Staufer König von Deutschland 1198-1208 Herzog von Schwaben, Papa Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben (I.) König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom , Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Beatrix die Ältere, Beatrix die Jüngere. 16.) Otto IV. der Welf König von Deutschland 1198-1218 Kaiser von Rom 1209, + Beatrix die Ältere die Stauferin. 17.) Friedrich II. Staufer König von Deutschland 1212-1250 Kaiser von Rom 1220-1245, Papa Heinrich VI., = Heinrich VII., Konrad IV. 18.) Konrad IV. Staufer König von Deutschland 1237-1250-1254, Papa Friedrich II., = Konradin. 19.) Wilhelm Graf von Holland König von Deutschland 1247-1256. 20.) Richard Graf von Cornwallis König von Deutschland 1257-1272. 21.) Rudolf von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1273-1291, = Albrecht I. 22.) Adolf von Nassau König von Deutschland 1291-1298. 23.) Albrecht I. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1298-1308, Papa Rudolf von Habsburg König von Deutschland, = Friedrich, Albrecht II. 24.) Heinrich VII. von Lützelburg König von Deutschland 1308-1313 Kaiser von Rom 1312, = Johann König von Böhmen. 25.) Ludwig V. von Baiern König von Deutschland 1314-1347 (IV.) Kaiser von Rom 1328, Papa Ludwig II. Herzog von Baiern. 26.) Friedrich II. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1314-1325-1330, Papa Albrecht I. 27.) Karl IV. von Lützelburg König von Deutschland 1346-1347-1378 Kaiser von Rom 1355, Papa Johann König von Böhmen, = Wenzslaw, Sigmund. 28.) Günther Graf von Schwarzburg König von Deutschland 1349. 29.) Wenzslaw von Lützelburg König von Deutschland 1376-1378-1419, Papa Karl IV. 30.) Rudbrecht von der Pfalz 1398-1410 König von Deutschland 1400-1410, Papa Rudbrecht II. Pfalzgraf; = Ludwig III. von Kur-Pfalz, Stephan von Simmern. 31.) Sigmund von Lützelburg König von Deutschland 1410-1419-1437 Kaiser von Rom 1433-1437, Papa Karl IV. 32.) Albrecht / Albert II. von Habsburg (1397) König von Deutschland 1438-1439 * (mtDNA), Papa Albrecht IV. von Habsburg. 33.) Friedrich III. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1440-1493 Kaiser von Rom 1452-1493, Papa Ernst von Habsburg, = Maximilian I. 34.) Maximilian I. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1486-1493-1519 Kaiser von Rom 1508, Papa Friedrich III., = Philipp der Schöne. 35.) Karl V. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1519-1556 Kaiser von Rom 1519-1556, gest. 1558, Papa Philipp der Schöne. 36.) Ferdinand I. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1531-1564 Kaiser von Rom 1558-1564, Papa Philipp der Schöne, = Maximilian II., Karl. 37.) Maximilian II. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1562-1572 Kaiser von Rom 1564-1576, Papa Ferdinand I., = Rudolf II., Matthias. 38.) Rudolf II. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1572-1612 Kaiser von Rom 1576-1612, Papa Maximilian II. 39.) Matthias von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1612-1619 Kaiser von Rom 1612-1619, Papa Maximilian II. 40.) Ferdinand II. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1619-1636 Kaiser von Rom 1619-1637, Papa Karl, = Ferdinand III. 41.) Ferdinand III. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1636-1657 Kaiser von Rom 1637-1657, Papa Ferdinand II., = Ferdinand IV., Leopold I. 42.) Leopold I. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1658-1705 Kaiser von Rom 1658-1705, Papa Ferdinand III., = Joseph I., Karl VI. 43.) Joseph I. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1690-1711 Kaiser von Rom 1705-1711, Papa Leopold I. 44.) Karl VI. von Habsburg König von Deutschland 1711-1740 Kaiser von Rom 1711-1740, Papa Leopold I. 45.) Karl VII. von Baiern König von Deutschland 1742-1745 Kaiser von Rom 1742-1745. 46.) Franz I. von Lothringen König von Deutschland 1745-1765 Kaiser von Rom 1745-1765, = Joseph II., Leopold II. 47.) Joseph II. von Lothringen König von Deutschland 1761-1790 Kaiser von Rom 1765-1790, Papa Franz I. 48.) Leopold II. von Lothringen König von Deutschland 1790-1792 Kaiser von Rom 1790-1792, Papa Franz I., = Franz II. 49) Franz II. von Lothringen König von Deutschland 1792-1806 Kaiser von Rom 1792-1806, gest. 1835, Papa Leopold II. Hermann Graf von Salm König von Deutschland, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg. Rudolf Graf von Rheinfelden Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland; Papa Kuno Graf von Rheinfelden, +1) Matilde; +2) Adelheid, = Berthold Herzog von Schwaben, Adelheid, Agnes, Berta. Friedrich der Schöne, Herzog von Österreich und König von Deutschland (1289-1330) => U5b * (mtDNA) Johanna von Bayern, Königin von Deutschland und Böhmen (c. 1362-1386) => U5b * (mtDNA) Victoria von Preußen (1840-1901) => H (mtDNA) Wilhelm II (1859-1941) => H (mtDNA) Familien-Clans (Abu-Chaker in Berlin, Miri in Bremen - Verbunden mit Mongols Bremen) Motorad-Clubs (Hells Angels, Bandidos, Outlaws, Mongols, Satudarah, Red Devils, Median Empira 135, Black Jackets). Dew: Y-DNA L21. Dewar: zum Clan Buchanan od. Mac Arthur od. Mac Nab. DF1: V: DF-13; K: L-193. DF13: V: L-21, K: DF-1, DF-21. DF21: V: DF-13; K: P-314.2, Z-246, L-720, S-424; Clark(e), Maher, McConnell, McCormick, Meahger. Eile Uí Chearbhaill (Ely O'Carroll) Das Ely O'Carroll kommen aus Grafschaften Offaly und Tipperary in Irland. Der September ist auch als Eile und Clan Cian bekannt. Ein Nachkomme, Charles Carroll (1737-1832), war ein wohlhabender Landbesitzer in Maryland und einer der Unterzeichner der Unabhängigkeitserklärung im Jahr 1776. Sein Cousin, Dan Carroll, war einer der Unterzeichner der Verfassung. Das Y-Chromosom DNA von Ely O'Carroll Nachkommen ist Haplotyp R1b1a2a1a1b4 (R-DF21 oder genauer gesagt, R1b-M269> P312> L21> DF13> DF21) mit Schlüsselmarker 492 = 11 (66. von 67 Markierungen). Alle, die L21 und ihre Subgruppe, DF21 getestet haben, Positiv auf beides. Das Ely O'Carroll 67-Marker Y-DNA-Signatur ist wie folgt: 390 = 25 (fast immer), 458 = 16 (überwiegend), 449 = 28 (überwiegend), 456 = 15 (fast immer), 576> = 18 (typischerweise 18 bis 20), 413a = 22 (überwiegend), 534 = 16 (überwiegend), 520 = 19/20 (ca. 50% der Mitglieder 520 = 19), und die Schlüsselmarkierung 492 = 11 (immer). Historische Ely O'Carroll Familiennamen sind: Carroll, Bohan / Bowen, Dooley, Meagher / Maher / Mahar / Mahan, Kelly / Kealy, Flanagan, Corcoran, Healy, Nevin, O'Connor. Clan Cian war auch als Cianachta, Race of Cian, der der jüngste Sohn war, der Olioll Ollum König von Munster und Enkel, der König Eoghan Mor das erste (bekannt) Mogh Nuadath von Leith Mogha (Mogha Half) bekannter Südirland der milesischen Rennen der Heber, der die Vormachtstellung von ganz Irland im zweiten Jahrhundert der christlichen Zeitrechnung angefochten. Die Cianachta wurden weit über 1500 Jahre von einer anerkannten König, Prinz, Oberhäuptling oder Ruling Herrn, die aus Mitgliedern der O'Carroll-Carroll und rivalisierenden Häuser der edlen Septs der Eile geführt Im fünften Jahrhundert die Cianacht Chef Eile Righ Derg (Eile, das Rote König) regiert das Gebiet, das als Ely O'Carroll bekannt, um den Bereich von anderen O'Carroll Königreiche und lands.The Königreich Eile zu unterscheiden war (Ely ) wurde in alter Zeit in Ormond in der Grafschaften Tipperary, Waterford und sich in Offaly, Leix, Kilkenny. Cearbhaill (Carroll) Sohn, der Aeodh, und Chef der Cianachta war König von Eile um die Wende des ersten Jahrtausends. Diese Cearbhaill, der König der Eile, führte die Elyans in der Schlacht von Clontarf im Jahre 1014 mit dem Hochkönig von Irland, Brian Boru. FJ "Eile" O'Carroll, der verstorbene O'Carroll der Eile O'Carroll erstellt Clan Cian durch die Charta der Re-Formation in 1982-1983 als seinen persönlichen Clan für alle Cianachta, deren Familien ursprünglich innerhalb der Regionen von The O ausgeschlossen gelebt Carrolls der Eile O'Carroll in Irland sowie für alle Menschen, die ihren Hintergrund zu ehren wollen und den Idealen, die Clan Cian fördert - die irische Kultur in all ihren Erscheinungsformen und der Erforschung der im Ausland lebenden Wurzeln Irish zurück nach Irland.M. DF27: R1b-Linie. V: P-312; K: Z-196; Die Gascon & Iberischen Zweig (DF27) Iberoatlantik. Die Bronzezeit nicht in Iberia angezeigt, bis 1800 vor Christus und wurde vor allem zu den Kulturen von El Argar und Los Millares in Süd-Ost-Spanien um 1700 BCE und in der Extremadura und im Süden von Portugal 1500 BCE beschränkt, mit vereinzelten Standorten zeigt sich in Kastilien . Diese frühen Bronzezeit-Websites in der Regel nicht mehr als ein paar Bronzedolche oder Achsen und nicht annehmbar Bronzezeit Gesellschaften, sondern eher kupferzeitlichen Gesellschaften mit gelegentlichen Bronzeartefakten (vielleicht importiert). Diese Kulturen können durch kleine Gruppen von R1b Abenteurer auf der Suche nach einfachen Eroberungen in Teilen Europas, die noch nicht über Bronzewaffen gegründet worden. Sie würden eine kleine herrschende Elite geworden sind, würden Kinder mit einheimischen Frauen gehabt zu haben, und innerhalb weniger Generationen ihre indoeuropäische Sprache verloren gegangen wären, aufgenommen von den einheimischen Sprachen (=> siehe Wie haben die Basken zu R1b?). Iberia nicht ein vollwertiges bronzezeitlichen Gesellschaft bis zum 13. Jahrhundert vor Christus, als der Urnenfelderkultur (1300-1200 BCE) über Südfrankreich von Deutschland nach Catalonia erweitert, dann die daraus resultierende Hallstatt-Kultur (1200-750 BCE) in den meisten verbreitet werden der Halbinsel (vor allem die westliche Hälfte). Diese Zeit gehört zu den größeren atlantischen Bronzezeit (1300-700 BCE), wenn Iberia wurde dem übrigen Westeuropa durch eine komplexe Handelsnetz angeschlossen. Es ist schwer zu sagen, wann genau DF27 eingegeben Iberia. Sichts ihrer überwältigenden Präsenz auf der Halbinsel und im Südwesten von Frankreich, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass DF27 kam früh, während der 1800-1300 BCE Zeit und vielleicht sogar noch früher, wenn R1b Abenteurer drang in die Glockenbecherkultur, wie sie erscheinen, getan zu haben ganz Westeuropa von 2300 bis 1800 BCE BCE. Das Atlantic Bronzezeit könnte auf den Zeitraum entsprechen, wenn DF27 abgestrahlt gleichmäßiger um Iberia und landete nach Atlantic Handelswege, den ganzen Weg zu den britischen Inseln, in den Niederlanden und Westnorwegen (wo M153 und SRY2728 machen etwa 1% der Bevölkerung). Dial: DNA 25-2. Dian Cecht: der Heilkundige. Diarmait mac Cerbaill: siehe Ui Neill. Diarmait mac Cerbaill, Papa Conall Cremthainne, = Colmán Mór mac Diarmata, Colmán Bec mac Diarmata, Colmán Mar AED Slaine. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne: Ahnherr des Clan Campbell. Vater Donn. Fianna-Krieger mit dem Liebesfleck. + Grainne; wurde von einen Eber getötet. Dickson: zum Clan Keith. Die Rechte: röhmistische Orga um Christian Worch. Dietermann: 1710 Unteröwisheim. Dingwall: zum Clan Ross. Dinsmore: zum Clan Murray. Dixon: John Dixon geb. 1704 Tyrone/Irland DNA 25-2 U-198. Borders. zum Clan Keith. Dobbin, Dobson: zum Clan Robertson. Dobbinson: zum Clan Robertson. Dobbs: Haplo C. Dobie: zum Clan Robertson. Dochart: James Dochart geb. 1757; DNA 25-2. P-312. Docherty: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Dochter: 1581 Unteröwisheim. Dock: zum Clan Drummond. Dodd: alt-keltisch, kymrisch; Wales. DNA. Borders in Nord Tynedale. M-269. William Dodd (29. Mai 1729 - 27. Juni 1777) war ein englischer anglikanischer Geistlicher und ein Mann von Briefen. Er lebte verschwenderisch und wurde den Spitznamen "Macaroni Parson". Er versuchte sich in Fälschung in dem Bemühen, seine Schulden zu löschen, wurde gefangen, verurteilt und, trotz einer öffentlichen Kampagne für einen königlichen Gnadenakt, wurde die letzte Person auf Tyburn wegen Urkundenfälschung gehängt werden. Dodd wurde in Bourne in Lincolnshire, der Sohn des örtlichen Pfarrers geboren. Er besuchte Clare Hall in der Universität Cambridge von 1745 bis 1750, wo er erreicht akademischen Erfolg und Abschluss als wrangler. Er zog dann nach London, wo seine verschwenderische Gewohnheiten verließ ihn bald in Schulden. Er heiratete impulsiv am 15. April 1751, um Mary Perkins, Tochter eines Hausangestellten, so dass seine Finanzen in einem noch prekäre Lage. Richard Dodd; geb. 1633; DNA 25-1. P-312. Doedinger: 1702 Flehingen. Doheny: Iren, siehe Fenier. Doig: zum Clan Drummond. Doles: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Domnain: Die Fir Domnann waren eine alte irische Volk im Westen und Norden von Connacht, in Irrus Domnann, aus denen Erris in County Mayo nimmt nun seinen Namen. In der irischen Mythologie, machen sie ein Drittel der Fir Bolg. Nach O'Rahilly historischen Modells waren sie im Zusammenhang mit dem britischen Dumnonii und der irischen Laigin. Sie stellten auch die placename Inber Domnann, ein alter Name für die Broadwater Estuary-Malahide Bay Einlass im Norden der Grafschaft Dublin. In der Tain Bo Cúailnge, Ferdiad, der beste Freund und Milchbruder der Cúchulainn, von wem er getötet wurde, war der Fir Domnann. Ein weiterer Held des Fir Domnann wurde Fráech im eigenen Táin Bó Fraích gefeiert. Er wurde ebenfalls getötet, durch Ertrinken, im Kampf mit Cúchulainn. Donachie, Donnachie: zum Clan Robertson. Donaghy: zum Clan Robertson. Donald, Donaldson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Donlevy: zum Clan Stewart. Donnelll, Donnellson: zum Clan Mac Donell. Donner: 1693 Unteröwisheim. Donohe: Y-DNA L21. Dorer: Dougall: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Douglas: Adelsgeschlecht, siehe Douglas-Chrichton. Borders. Schottenclan (Drysdale, Forest, Forrester, Glendinning, Ingles, Kilpatrick, Kirkpatrick, Lockerby, Mac Guffie, Mac Lintock, Morton, Sandilands). Die Douglas sind ein alter Schottischer Clan aus den Central Lowlands, der sich nach dem Ort Douglas in South Lanarkshire benannte, wo die Ruine des Stammsitzes Douglas Castle steht. Der Ort wiederum hat seinen Namen vom Bach Douglas Water (gälisch: dubh glass, alt-gälisch: dub glais, dunkler Bach). Von dort verbreitete sich der Clan und erwarb ausgedehnte Ländereien in den Scottish Borders, Angus, Lothian, Moray sowie in Frankreich. Im Spätmittelalter waren die Douglas die bedeutendste Familie der Lowlands, oft übten Mitglieder des Clans die eigentliche Macht hinter dem Thron der Stuart-Könige aus. Fehde mit Gordon. Dow: zum Clan Davidson od. Buchanan. Dowe: zum Clan Buchanan. Dowie: zum Clan Comeron. Dowell: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Downie: zum Clan Lindsay. Dove: zum Clan Buchanan. Drache: Connacht; Abend/Westen; Feuer; Vokal U; Praxis der Meditation und der Sexualmagie. 'Drachenfüße vorne'. Clan's der Freya der Brion, Jana- Clan der Fiacha und der Dana Anja-Clan der Ailill. - verdampfend / vernichtend - Gliederzucken lesen, Farbmagie, Kerzenzauber, Seidr. Die drei Connachta, der Brion, der Fiacha, der Ailill. (Tantrismus, Gardnerianer, Crowley) (passive im stillen Sitzen praktiziert/aktive bei der körperliche Bewegung, achtsames Handeln oder lautes Rezitieren der Meditation) Drei Könige: Heilige RKK, Tag 6.Januar. Kaspar, Balthasar, Melchior. Dressler: 1676 Unteröwisheim. Dritter Weg: III.Weg nationalrevolutionäre-otto-strasseristische Partei in der BRD um Hasselbach. Druiden: Nicht nur die Naturreligion der Kelten kannte Druiden, sondern auch die vor-germanische und vor-keltische Bevölkerung. Wanatru kennt die Einteilung der Druiden nach den fünf Elementen von Feuer, Erz, Wasser, Luft und Erde, so z.B. Feuerdruiden, Erzdruiden. Daher auch die Unterscheidung zu den heutigen keltisch geprägten Druiden die Eigenbezeichnung 'Wanatruiden' oder als fünffacher 'Greif'. Viele Sagen und Mären nahmen die Tiere und Fabelwesen als bare Münze, hier jedoch kann man erkennen, daß es meist Druiden waren welche von Gegnern der 'Alten Religion' = 'Wanatru' bekämpft wurden. Die Fünfteilung findet sich aber auch in der irischen Geschichte wieder, da man Irland in fünf Provinzen gliederte. So nannte man diese Mumham = Munster/Münster (Löwen); Leinster (Schlangen), Connacht (Drachen), Ulster (Adler) und Mitte/Meth (Lintwurm/Delphine). Druiden-Völker: Seit man über die Pikten spekuliert, ob sie aus einer vor-indo-europäischen Ethnie entstammen oder von den sagenumwobenen Atlantern welche die Megalithbauten errichteten, gibt es verwandte Völkerschaften auch bekannt unter den Namen 'Druiden-Völker'. Zu ihnen werden gerechnet alle dunklen Urbewohner, die Altes Volk, Arevaken, Atlantiden, Bastuler (Waldland bei Murcia Portugal), Carpetaner (bei Toledo Spanien), Ceiltidh (Kastilien Spanien), Celten, Cloden, Dyvs (Indien), Firgneat (am Duor Spanien), Gleten, Kloden (Irland), Libyern (Libyen), Liguren, Lusitanier (Sued-Portugal), MacCleods (Schottland), Oretaner (Sierra Morena Spanien), Sem und Sumir (Kleinasien), Tartessier (Spanien), Turduler und Turdetaner (Andalusien), Tursen (Nordeuropa). Drummond: Schottenclan (Brewer, Cargill, Dock, Doig, Mac Grouther, Robbie). = Begg, Brewer, Cargill, Doig, Grewar, Gruer, Maccrouther, Macgrewar, Macgrowther, Macgruder, Macgruther, MacRobbie. Drummond ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Drymen in Stirlingshire stammt und dort seine erste historische Erwähnung im 13. Jahrhundert fand.Nach der Schlacht von Bannockburn, wo Sir Malcolm von Drummond den siegreichen Robert the Bruce unterstützt hatte, belohnte dieser ihn mit Ländereien in Perthshire. Zwei der Frauen der Drummonds, die für ihre Schönheit bekannt waren, wurden mit schottischen Königen verheiratet, Margaret Drummond mit David II. und Annabella Drummond mit Robert III. Politisch waren die Angehörigen des Clans loyal gegenüber Maria Stuart und dem exilierten James II., wofür sie mit einem Dukedom (Herzogswürde) belohnt wurden, und kämpften bei den jakobitischen Aufständen von 1715 und 1745 auf jakobitischer Seite. Chief des Clan Drummond ist der jeweilige Earl of Perth. Das Motto der Drummonds lautet Gang Warily („Geh vorsichtig“). Clan-Chief John Eric Drummond 9. Earl of Perth de jure 18. Earl und 15. titular (Jacobite Peerage) Duke of Perth. Verbündet mit Campbell. Fehde mit Mac Gregor, Murray. Drysdale: zum Clan Douglas. Dubach: 1640 Elbing. Duff: zum Clan Gordon od. Mac Duff. Duffy: zum Clan Mac Phie. Dugal: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Dulgubnier: Dunbar: zum Clan Murray. Duncan: Duncan ist der Familienname. Für die Etymologie des Familiennamens Duncan diese Webseite zitiert: Dictionary of American Family Names. Eine andere Meinung ist, dass die Gaelic Donnchadh der Elemente donn zusammengesetzt ist, was bedeutet, "braun";. Und chadh, was bedeutet "Chef" oder "edel" In einigen Fällen, wenn der Nachname in (Sligo) Irland stammt es ist ein anglisierten Form des gälischen Ó Duinnchinn, das heißt "Nachkomme Donncheann". Der gälische Donncheann ist ein Beiname der Elemente donn zusammensetzt, meaing "braunhaarige Mann" oder "Häuptling" und Ceann bedeutet "Kopf" Der Name Duncan in Schottisch-Gälisch als MacDhonnchaidh vertreten ist. (Dunchad) Duncan, ursprünglich ein Vorname ist ohne Zweifel eines der frühesten Namen in Schottland - Familiennamen durch die Normannen um 1120 n. Chr. eingeführt - und stammt aus dem Dalriadan Celtic Scotii (Scots) aus Irland, die den Südwesten kolonisiert of Scotland etwa ab dem 4. Jahrhundert n.Chr. Dúnchad (Duncan mac Conaing) co-regierten Dalriada mit Conall II. (C.650 - 654). Clan MacDhonnachaidh, von Iona. DNA 25-1. L-193. Dunn: Borders. Dunnel: zum Clan Mac Donald. Dunsmore: zum Clan Murray. Duren: Duria: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Durr: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+. Duthie: zum Clan Ross. Dye: zum Clan Davidson. Dyer: John Edwin Dyer; Ahn Henry Dyer geb. 1792; DNA 25-2. (Dye zum Clan der Davidson). P-311. Dyson: zum Clan Davidson.